I'll always be there for you
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: Zac and Vanessa are already dating for 5 years and still going strong. A few weeks ago there had been published new naked pictures of Vanessa, Zac support her again. But what will happen when they go to the premiere of 'Dear John? Zanessa Oneshot.


I'll always be here for you.

Almost everything is in vanessa's pov. (sorry for the grammar mistakes )

It was a beautiful Saturday night and the wonderful famous Vanessa Hudgens was standing  
in front of her mirror putting on the last make up things.

She was going to the premiere of some movie , Called ''Dear John''.

I was fixing my hair and putting my dress straight when I felt two strong arms around my waist.  
Giggled ''zaaaaaaaaac'' with a smile on my face.  
Yes zac, Zac Efron my boyfriend for almost 5 years I love him to death.  
I does everything for me, and hes very caring & sweet.  
It had been a crazy week for me and Zac.  
Someone who doesn't like me putted naked pictures from me again on the internet.  
When my manager called my I broke down in tears, not again not again.  
But I had family & friends who support me all again trough this mess.  
And most important I had Zac. He really helped me like he did the last time.  
He's just the best he's amazing I can't even explain it. I just love him very much.

Zac buried his face in my neck and gave me a little kiss on my bare shoulder.  
'' you look beautiful ness '' He said as I turned around looking in his eyes.  
Those beautiful baby blue eyes.  
I blushes '' thanks '' yes after almost 5 years he still makes me blush with his compliments.  
Zac gave me a soft but passionate kiss on my lips.  
'' Are you ready baby? '' he told me as he hooked our fingers together.  
'' Yep! Just a second , I need to find my purse '' I told him as I was searching for it.

Zac started laughing I looked weird at him '' what?'' '' the purse.. i-its in your hands ''  
I looked down to my hands and started laughing to '' ohh damn ''

As we were waiting to start posing on the red carpet zac grabbed my arm and said  
'' whatever they tell you, know that I love you and don't let them get you because of those  
stupid pictures'' I slightly smiled '' thanks I know that and, I love you too ''  
'' good to know '' he said with a smirk.

We started to walk down to the red carpet and I started posing by myself and later with zac by my side. Later on we separate to do some interviews.

**Zac's pov.**

I was doing a interview for E news, alone Vanessa was a somewhere here on the carpet also doing some interviews

Interviewer: '' So Zac , tell us about this movie of yours Charlie st. Cloud ''

Zac: '' Oh you know it's a beautiful movie with a lot of drama but love in it, it's really cool and the cast was amazing to work with.  
Interviewer: '' That's good to know, so how did you handle all the things with Vanessa , you know about her new naked pictures?''  
Zac: I slightly smiled when he said the name Vanessa. '' You know I don't really wanna talk about that, but all I can say is that im very proud of her, she's a really strong woman ''  
Suddenly I heard someone screaming and crying and people yelling slut and fuck you and all of these words. I knew exactly from who the screaming and crying was I runned down the carpet to find a crying and scared Vanessa at the and on the carpet in a corner sitting on the floor.

**3 minutes early with Vanessa**

Interviewer: '' Hey Vanessa how you doing? ''  
Vanessa: '' hey, im good thank you ''  
Interviewer: '' I must say you look very good, since all the drama from the past few weeks ''  
Vanessa: '' Thanks , yes I actually do feel good I don't let them people get me ''  
Suddenly I heard a man coming to me he slapped me and yelled bitch and slut  
I didn't know what was going on, the crowd started yelling at me and there were some banners made with my naked pictures and next to them there was written ''slut get a life '' ext.  
I started screaming when the guy kicked my and slapped my again in my face I was crying and runned down to the end of the carpet I was completely shocked I didn't know where I was going I just wanted to be away from there.

Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me picking me up.  
I opend my eyes to see, zac my hero.  
'' Shhh baby it's alright shh.. '' he said as he was holding me tight to he body.  
I was crying so badly my face was hurting from the slapping and my stomachs from the kick.  
'' Z-zz-a-a-ccc '' I said in the best voice I had at the moment.  
'' shh.. what happened baby V? can you tell me? ''  
'' H-h-h-ee… ''  
'' He who? Its okay baby you can tell me im right here ,  
shh don't cry anymore ''

'' He, some guy I-I was-s doing a interview a-a-and then this guy showed up,  
He called me a slut and started yelling at me, and then he slapped my a few times in my face  
and kicked my in my stomachs, it hurts zac, it hurts '' I said with tears rolling down my cheeks.

Zac's Pov.  
He did what? That guy im gonna kill him he's insane! Kicking my Vanessa MY VANESSA!  
And calling her a slut? Nobody and I mean nobody can call Vanessa that!  
'' What? Where is he im gonna kill him with my bare hands!  
Where is he?''  
'' Zac.. don't that.. please? For me.. ''

I looked down at the beautiful woman in my arms.  
Such a good person with such a beautiful heart.  
I sighed '' fine but, he ain't done with me yet ''  
'' Are you okay baby? Can you tell me where it hurts? ''  
'' My cheeks are okay I guess I just have a really terrible pain in my stomache. ''  
'' Shh.. were going home now okay? And then I will take care of you. ''

'' Thanks zac, for everything that you do to me, I don't know what to do without you.  
You're my hero Zac my hero I love you. ''  
'' Anything for you V. You know I will always be here for you and I love you too ''

I wiped some tears away from her cheeks and looked deep in her eyes  
And kissed her with passion.

Right from that moment I defiantly knew that she is one for me.

My Beste Friend  
My Girlfriend

My only hero  
Soon to be my wife  
And maybe in the future The Mother of our child(ren)


End file.
